1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picnic table and more particularly to a picnic table comprised of metal and plastic and which may be shipped in an unassembled condition and easily assembled at the point of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of picnic tables have been previously described and a vast majority of the same have been constructed of wood, plastic, concrete, etc. The concrete picnic tables, while extremely durable, are not easily shipped from the manufacturing facility to the point of use due to the size and weight thereof. Picnic tables have also been comprised of a plastic material, but those tables, while having met with considerable success, are not easily shipped and do not have the weight or stability of concrete tables or tables including metal component parts. Picnic tables have also been previously provided which include a metal supporting frame having seats and a table top secured thereto, but those picnic tables are normally too large to ship by United Parcel Service or the like.